What Happens?
by BloodFire101
Summary: Hermione Granger; the brains of the golden trio and now seventh year prefect has liked her best friend Harry Potter for as long as she remembers knowing him. What happens when he kisses her and its like she's always dreamed of? But what happens when Draco Malfoy, her sworn enemy and fellow prefect kisses her and makes her feel like she's never felt before?


**Hey guys, **

**I know I said that I have revision but this idea just popped into my head and I had to write it down. This is Hermione/Draco and Hermione/Harry – so Dramione and Harmione, haha. Anyways, it's a one-shot at the moment but if you guys like it (tell me!), I'll add more chapters. **

**It's in Hermione's POV throughout. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I set off in search for a compartment. Once I had finally found Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna, I burst into the compartment.

"Hermione!" They chorused, each taking turns to give me a hug. Where was he?

"Everyone! Hey!" I greeted them, happy to see my friends. I wondered where Harry was, but didn't bring it up. We sat down and I opened, 'Hogwarts: A History', eager to at least finish the chapter.

"Oh, no, you don't. Read it at school, not on the way! Come on, lets' talk." Ginny grinned cheerily at me.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. I shut the book and look at her. "Fine. Does anyone know where Harry is? I need to give him a late birthday present."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Herms, Harry's birthday was last month."

"Exactly! Well, my family and I were in Italy during the summer and my mother banned all magic!"

"Why not send it in the post? Whoa, wait, ITALY? Oh, my, Herms, tell me everything!" Ginny jumped up in her seat.

"Not now, Gin. Besides, I don't know his address."

"Number Four Privet Drive." A new voice told me.

"Harry!" I exclaimed and he grinned. I hugged him and wished him a belated happy birthday. He looked exactly as I remembered him, if not better. His emerald eyes sparkled and he smiled brightly. His glasses were broken again.

"Harry, do you never learn? _Oculus Reparo. _There." I crossed my arms, satisfied with my work.

"Hey Hermione. Thanks, they broke earlier during the summer, but Uncle Vernon had confiscated my wand. Idiot."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would he do that? I thought he hated magic." We sat down.

He smiled sheepishly. "I may or may not have threatened to do something to Dudley?"

"Seriously? Harry, I thought you would have learnt by now. You're seventeen -"

"Wow, Hermione, you just sounded like McGonagall." He teased, smiling.

"Oh! No, I do not!" I do NOT sound like Professor McGonagall! "Hey, guys, do I...? Oh."

Everyone had left and a little note was left in Ginny's seat. I picked it up and it read, in Ginny's curly handwriting: _'Dear, Harry, Hermione. We had left to change into our robes, so should be back soon. Besides Hermione, you can give Harry his belated birthday present. Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron.' _

"Come on, then, Hermione. Give me my present." Harry piped up, smirking.

I smiled at him and raised an eyebrow. "A bit impatient, aren't we?" I reached for my bag.

"Here, let me get that for you. Here you go. Besides Hermione, you know your presents are the best." Harry said as he passed me my bag. I blushed at the compliment and began opening my bag.

"Thank you. Now close your eyes; it's not wrapped. Go on." He groaned but complied and held his hands out.

I handled his present very carefully. To the eye, it would look like an antique Victorian mirror. Well, it was, but, I charmed it so whoever (or whatever) Harry would think of, would show up there. It took a while, but I finally did it. I just hoped he liked it.

"Here you go." I placed it in his awaiting hands and smiled as he opened his eyes.

"This is beautiful, Hermione, but if you don't mind me asking, what does it - " He began, but I cut him off.

"Well, Harry, think of someone." I instructed, watching his expression carefully.

He looked at me warily and nodded. "Okay." As he closed his eyes, a figure showed up.

It was a woman, I could tell that much. She had brown hair, length about the same size as mine. She was smiling and was wearing a pink shirt with jeans. With a jolt, I realized where she was familiar. SHE was ME.

"Uh, Harry. You can open your eyes now." I instructed him.

He twitched his eyes open and glanced at the mirror warily. "Wow. That's amazing, Hermione." He said in awe. He didn't seem to care that it was me that he thought about.

"I know it's not much, but I hope you like it." I began, but the wind was knocked out of me, when Harry grabbed me in a tight hug. "Harry. Can't. Breathe." I gasped out.

He laughed and let me go. "I love it, Hermione."

"Aww. As much as I want to vomit at that touching scene; Granger, McGonagall need to see us. Now." Malfoy said as he leant against the compartment door.

"Why would she want to see you? Did you hex Malfoy?" Harry asked me seriously.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, didn't have a chance to unfortunately. Malfoy and I are the seventh year prefects. I wanted to tell everyone all at once." I smiled in embarrassment.

"Oh. Okay. Well, go on then, I'm sure I'll be able to find something to do." He said, holding the mirror.

I smiled a knowing smile and turned to Malfoy. "Well, let's go then."

He smirked and walked out, leaving me to catch him up. We were near a few Hufflepuffs, when Malfoy barked, "Out of the way, Prefect coming through! Move!" He yelled at a young boy and he pushed him to the floor.

"Malfoy! He's just a little kid!" I yelled at him, whilst helping the young boy up. "Go on; go back to your friends." I told the boy reassuringly.

He nodded and ran in the direction from where his friends went. I turned to Malfoy, who was looking at his nails. "Ugh, you're such a girl." I told him, pushing him out of the way slightly. Next thing I knew I was binded on the floor by the _Petrifus Totalus_ spell.

"Don't EVER touch me again, you filthy _mudblood_." I felt tears in my eyes at the way he hissed that word at me.

_Don't cry, Hermione, don't give him the satisfaction. _I told myself, blinking the tears away.

"Aww, is the little mudblood crying?" He taunted, smirking.

"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing and where is Miss - Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. She pushed Malfoy out of the way and muttered the counter curse. I tried to stay calm, I really did. I took a deep breath and looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, Professor. If you don't mind my asking, why would you like to see me?"

"Ah, yes, that. Well, as Prefects, you'll have to do your rounds together, although with you two, I'm not so sure." She glanced at the two of us and frowned.

"At least this goddamn school has got one thing right. I'm not working with a stupid -" Malfoy began.

"Now, hold on, Malfoy! I've got better grades than you, okay. Admit it. And, if you hate, and I quote, 'this goddamn school' so much, why don't you leave and make everyone happier? Go and do what you've always wanted to do: become a deatheater." I whispered the last three words.

"Miss Granger! I expect this from Mr. Malfoy, not my star pupil!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed

"I'm sorry Professor; but its' true." I crossed my arms, waiting for a comeback. Since he came up with none, I turned to face Professor McGonagall, smiling smugly.

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm afraid neither of you will like this piece of news." She looked at the both of us. "7th year prefects share a dormitory." She blurted out.

"WHAT?" Both of us exclaimed then glared at each other.

"I quit." Malfoy spat out.

"Be my guest." I replied.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Mr. Malfoy. I will meet you outside the Great Hall before the feast and show your dormitory. Goodbye." Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and briskly walked away.

Next thing I knew, I was up against the wall, my wand on the floor. I gasped as the air left my lungs. He was practically strangling me.

"M, Malfoy..." I gasped out, my voice rasping.

He looked left to right and focused on me. "Now, listen here, mudblood, you don't know anything about me, okay? I said, okay?" He demanded, tightening his grip when I didn't answer.

"Ye-Yeah." I choked out.

I suddenly saw black and felt myself droop against Malfoy. I heard him saying, panicking, "Shit. Granger, come on, Granger wake up. Shit!"

I felt myself being dropped to the floor and heard a snap along with Malfoy's retreating footsteps. Damn Malfoy.

* * *

"Hermione? Shh, guys, she's waking up. Shut up!" I heard Harry whisper.

"Harry? Guys?" I called out, my head pounding.

"Hey, Hermione. Open your eyes." Harry greeted me softly.

"No. It'll be bright and my head hurts." I moaned my hand on my head.

"Come on, Mione. Open them." Ron goaded.

I sat up and glared at him. "I have told you, Ronald - Wow, it's bright! Close the blinds, will you!" I put my hand over my eyes.

"Sheesh, calm down. There." Ginny complained, sitting in front of me.

"Yeah, whatever. Have you guys seen my wand?" I asked, checking my pockets.

"Yeah, here." Luna passed me my wand, which was broken in half. She smiled apologetically. "It was like that when we found you."

I sighed and nodded. "It was Malfoy."

"What?" Ron yelled.

I sighed. "Ron, sit down. Now, let me explain. Ron. Sit." I told him, pointing at the seat next me. He nodded and sat, still fuming.

"Now that Ron has shut up, can you tell us what happened?" Neville asked, receiving a glare from Ron.

"Yes. I pissed Malfoy off and he broke my wand. Simple as." I don't know why I was defending him but I felt as if I HAD to. They all seemed to believe me, all apart from Harry.

"Are you sure, Hermione? Because when I found you, you had marks -"

"Harry." I almost pleaded, "Please. Leave it."

"Alright." He nodded, but his eyes said, 'tell me later'.

"Okay. So, Hermione what did McGonagall want?" Ginny asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Oh! Erm, well, there's bad news."

"What?" Ron asked shakily, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Ron, first calm down." I instructed him, putting my hand on his.

He went red. Oh, no. He still likes me from fourth year! I don't like him! I like Harry! I LIKE HARRY! I kept calm as I pulled my hand away and continued, "So, anyway, the news is that... Malfoy and I have to do rounds."

"That's not too bad, Hermione." Luna said, smiling slightly as the others agreed.

"I have to share a dormitory with him!" I blurted out, and then put my hands over my mouth.

"WHAT?" Harry, Ron, Neville AND Ginny shouted, jumping up.

I nodded and put my head in my hands. I felt an arm around my shoulder to comfort me. I looked up to find Luna smiling kindly at me. "Thanks, Luna." I smiled and sighed.

Everyone, aside from Luna and I, began forming a plan to get rid of Malfoy. I sighed and got up, planning to leave the compartment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, Missy, you're not going anywhere." Harry told me firmly, stepping in front of me.

"I'm only going to get changed, Harry. Now, excuse me." I asked him politely.

"Harry, don't let her past!" Ron called from behind me. I turned to glare at him, but Harry caught my wrist. I paused and turned to him questionably, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach his touch gave me.

"I'll take you. I'll walk you there and wait outside the door and we'll walk back."

"I can take care of myself, Harry." I told him, shaking my arm out of his grip and crossing my arms.

"Not with a broken wand you can't!" Ginny called.

I rolled my eyes and stamped my foot. "Fine! _Accio _my school uniform." My uniform flew into my hands and Harry smiled slyly as he opened the door. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out, me following.

We were outside the door of the changing room when Harry stopped abruptly. "Hermione, please tell me what happened." He pleaded softly, his hands grasping mine.

I looked down then into his emerald eyes. I sighed and nodded. "I pushed Malfoy, which caused him to put me in a bind. He began to taunt me but Professor McGonagall came and freed me. I tried to keep my temper in check as she began to tell us our duties. Malfoy began to say bad stuff about the school and about me, when I just burst. I told him that if he hated the school so much why he didn't become a deatheater. McGonagall admonished me and told us that we had to share a dormitory. We both naturally hated the idea and Malfoy wanted to quit. I told him he should but McGonagall told him he couldn't. Then she left. Next thing I knew, I was up against the wall: Malfoy was strangling me. My wand was on the floor. He said that I didn't know anything about him and tightened his grip when I didn't reply. I forced out a 'yes' then fainted. He panicked and ran away, dropping me on the floor and breaking my wand in the process." I explained, taking a deep breath when I had finished.

"Are you okay?" Harry instantly asked, feeling my neck softly. I blushed and nodded. "Okay? Okay, good. Now, go on. Go get changed. I'll stand guard." He pulled his hands away and stood straight and saluted me.

I laughed then turned serious. "Don't tell anyone, Harry, please?" I asked, my brown eyes looking into his jade ones. He sighed and nodded. He then smiled and began to shoo me away.

I laughed once more then entered the changing room. Once I was ready, I looked into the mirror and frowned. My hair still looked horrid. Not as bad as my earlier years at Hogwarts, but still frizzy. I tried my best to brush it out but ended up putting it into a simple ponytail. I sighed; I wanted to look nice in front of Harry, for once. I sighed once more and straightened out my uniform, then exited the room, clothes in hand.

"Hey, Hermione. You look great." He complimented, scratching his head.

I smiled. "Really? I'm just in my uniform Harry." I tried my hardest not to blush.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, I need to get changed." He pulled out his uniform from behind his back. I smiled sheepishly and moved out of the way. I didn't even notice what he was wearing! He grinned and entered the room, leaving me alone in the hallway.

"Why, hello there, Granger. Finally conscious, are we?" Malfoy asked, appearing out of nowhere.

_Oh, shit. Harry's got the wand. Shit. _"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Just wanted to see whether you've learnt your lesson." He said, looking at his nails. "Where's Potter?" He asked, uninterested.

"None of your business, Malfoy."

"Oh, but it is. You see, what I'm about to do, no-one must know about. No-one." He whispered, leaning in.

"Wh-what are you going to do, Malfoy?" I asked shakily. His eyes expressed something I couldn't decipher.

"This." Then I felt his lips on mine. I could feel the heat and passion pour from his soft lips. I stood there, shocked from head to toe, and then I finally regained some sense. I slapped him. Hard. He pulled away hastily and had a hand on his reddened cheek. "What the hell was that for?" He asked, fuming.

"That was for kissing me. This is for making my life hell." I explained, kneeing him in the balls.

"Aah!" He gasped in pain and fell to the floor.

Then I heard the lock behind me click. I spun around as Harry left the room in his uniform. "Harry! Hey."

"Hermione! What's Malfoy doing on the floor?" He asked, confused.

"Oh! Err, I kneed him. Right down below." I told him in embarrassment.

"Oh. Ouch." He winced.

"Still can't say the word 'dick', Granger?" Malfoy asked, getting up slowly, rubbing his balls. He winced.

"Oh, yeah of course I can. You're a dick, Malfoy." I spat and turned to Harry, "Come on Harry." I turned to leave but heard Malfoy say something to Harry.

"Don't you ever even think about calling Hermione that!" He hissed, punching Malfoy in the cheek right where I slapped him. Ouch.

Suddenly, Malfoy got his wand out. He pointed it at Harry's throat. "No! Don't!" I screamed, reaching and grabbing Harry's wand tightly.

"Aww, poor little Granger. Going to lose your boyfriend? Too bad." Malfoy said eyes only on Harry.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I yelled, pointing at his wand. Unfortunately, Malfoy was holding onto the wand too tightly and flew along with his wand. I gasped, trying not to care whether he was hurt or not. Why should I? "Is he okay?" I asked Harry unthinkingly.

"Why should we care? Let's go!" Harry began to pull me.

"I never meant to hurt him! I don't want to hurt anyone! I only wanted his wand out of his hand!" I explained, becoming hysterical.

Harry pulled me into an empty compartment. "Hermione." He breathed then hugged me. I stood rigid. I had been waiting forever for him to hug me, to be concerned about me, but all I could think about is whether Malfoy was okay or not. Why? I don't know.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting him at arm's length.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He waved me off and suddenly looked at me intensely. "Hermione, can I do something?"

I nodded in confusion and he leaned in closer to me. "Just tell me to stop." He whispered, his eyes fluttering shut.

As he kept leaning in, I heard two voices in my head. One was Ginny. I could hear her crying and saying 'you knew I liked him! You knew!' and myself saying 'say no! Say no!'

I took a step back. "Harry. I'm sorry. You can't kiss me. Ginny likes you, heck she loves you! You even told her that you liked her back! We can't do this." I whispered, pushing him away slightly.

He frowned and then he became angry. "I only said that to make you jealous, dammit!" He sank to the seat. "And you don't like me." He evaluated sadly, eyes dulling.

I was shocked to say the least. I just thought that I was just his best friend, not that he'd ever notice me in that way. I blinked. One heartbeat. Two heartbeats. I rushed out of that compartment, leaving Harry to wallow.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**I know the characters are way OOC but it wouldn't be fun otherwise! **

**Like it or hate it, review! Really, they make my week, no month even! Pleease? **

**Thanks for reading, Sharan**


End file.
